Sail The Memories Whisper Me Secrets
by BlueDiamondStar
Summary: Sometimes there is dark, sometimes secrets, mostly it's just something new...
1. Sail

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"a style="color: #999999; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 34.0276px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/16390505/chapters/38365316"Chapter 1/a: Sail.../h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1508.01px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-color: #555555; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: #ffffff; text-shadow: none; background: none; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This is how I show my love/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I made it in my mind because/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I blame it on my ADD baby/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"This is how an angel cries/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blame it on my own sick pride/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blame it on my ADD baby/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blame it on my AD/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It didn't happen overnight. Some would estimate moments happening over at least a year. For minor things it's nothing to take notice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't anything small this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cade had been well trained and just as educated in things like socializing. It didn't mean he would just hang around everyone at the bar and be the attention of the crowd. Nope./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Foster was one of those that were aware but stayed pretty closed off only using his knowledge when needed. And he needed it rarely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"See, if someone is vaporizing their vibes off as if they were smoke from a cigarette left at the ashtray on the table at the very back of a random bar, they are either doing it for a reason or were somewhere along the lines of an assassin. Cade has always been that one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Before SHIELD he was nothing. Just a kid on the streets fighting and suffering. However he wasn't who he has become now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He once was some genetically halfway failed experiment in the name of supposedly non-existent science lab slash factory. And he was assumed happened to escape along some random group of others like him at the very age of five and happened to masterfully and clearly luckily wander through winter clad Wyoming all the way to Seattle and upon stumbling some guard station moved all the way down the map to disappear in Texas for couple years before popping up at Chicago, Illinois before settling down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"None of the people he was avoiding ever noticed him so it was counted as a victory itself and somehow a ten year old Cade begun his first career of survival./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"For about eight years straight the young man had become pretty adept in clearing out people's pockets and apartments and houses and all kinds of safes and whatnots./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He'd even became skillfull at sneaking around ATMs and cashiers. His first luck though had been a very nomad vending machine and gas pump somewhere in Alberta. He somehow had mastered rather incognito way of crossing borders unnoticed and took it in as a pride./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Little he ever strayed to reminisce over his ways of travel and pocket money hunts. For the boy with small hands he felt remotely happy to have enough cash to survive. However it was a weird choice to go all the way from south to the cold west. If he knew answer to that it was most likely buried under the thick layer of brainwashing training he got to live through his first five years of life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"So instead of trying to figure himself out and his decisions KIncaid Lawrence ''Cade'' Foster just moved on. Whatever he came to decide he never judged or thought over. It was done and that was all about it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Maybe I should cry for help/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Maybe I should kill myself (myself)/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Blame it on my ADD baby/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Maybe I'm a different breed/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Maybe I'm not listening/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"So blame it on my ADD baby/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He was fantastic thief and all. That much he gave himself a credit about. Something one wouldn't sing about much. He did./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Unlike fellow teens and whatnots Foster honed his skills for years and years and slowly the memory of his first years of life became like vague morning fog trail slowly giving up to let the light win. It was there but never really. However it was dreams that slowly made the guy turn into an insomniac. Parts of distraught subconsciousness lurked and twisted itself and warped everything into ball of unsavory nightmares that haunted long and hard./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Cade never complained. He simply found a new way to cope. For his barely legal, or more precise- close to legal- age he had gotten a large history of drug use and alcoholism. How he managed all that was and still was a surprise to his later mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't actually that hard when one came to ponder over that. Nighttime became time for hunts and sneaky businesses but daytime was haze filled rest time. That easy and equally that complicated. And withing few years he had gone from skilled asset to super-thief of century and darkest corners of Chicago streets secretly admired the legend they only knew by name Shadowhunter . Mostly because to them he was exactly as the name suggests- a shadow and a hunter. A man that hid in shadows and hunted his past./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"He couldn't done better job at selling his services. No advertisement company would've given a better description for such a shady character like Foster was. And barely towards legal age he made a streets legend. Until one day he mysteriously disappeared from townfolk eyes. It seemed as if he just fell through some hole and died. Nobody ever knew what happened and all the street life of dark simply saluted and mourned in silence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They never saw a shadow sitting elsewhere on top of a tower so high you barely could see the ground. A tower that was known as a place to just sit and think. So they never saw that there was a silhouette illuminated by the huge body a moon smoking a cigarette at the very top of a tower in a city that went through a civil rights war and won. Nobody never suspected the war was important for a very special group of people, people that had become victims to their own rights./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"They never hurt anyone and if they did there always was a darn good reason. Like it once used to be. His own morals never shifted even they looked shady from the eye of those who tried to kill the group of special people. And he's been away too long to just forget from where he came and why he decided to go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Some days was never meant to be easy and some days just happened just a tad more brighter. That was a new normal. Something he held onto when the people with white scrubs and large needles grabbed his arms and held his body while he trashed with all the might he could muster. His world changed that day but why and how was one thing that possibly won't ever hold an answer. There was still a line that needed to be crossed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sail with me into the dark (sail)/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Sail with me into the dark /strong/spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"(sail)/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"S/strong /spanspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"ail with me into the.../strong/span/p  
/div 


	2. Whisper

div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
h3 class="title" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; background: transparent; text-align: center;"a style="color: #111111; text-decoration-line: underline; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-bottom-color: initial; border-image: initial; outline: dotted 1px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 34.0276px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /works/16390505/chapters/38365472"Chapter 2/a: Whisper.../h3  
/div  
div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1508.01px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-color: #555555; border-image: initial; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: #ffffff; text-shadow: none; background: none; border-style: initial initial double initial;"Chapter Text/h3  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Vision just as clear with my eyes closed/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"For a language only you and I know, I know/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Don't know where we're heading but we're so close, so close/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Dancing on the edge of something beautiful/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Clint never expected to know the truth. He just didn't dare to ask for those answers. At least not at the time and later it kinda got lame. Yes, Foster was that strange guy with rather deadly force and skillset exceeding any other SHIELD operative and even if nobody could diagnose it Clint held no doubt some level of supernatural hid behind that weathered face of innocent mischief./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Yet who he was to keep that out in the wild. Not one to poke and prod about closed doors unless it wasn't Coulson's office of Fury's desk drawers Clint was content with what he got. Besides he held no level of clearance to demand knowledge. So he didn't. Not outright anyway./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It first happened almost year into their workmanship together. Just slipping along a usual routine of stalking HQ air vents and all the variety of nooks and crannies Hawkeye usually pondered about happened to lead the guy into a secret compartment filled with random small medical looking vials and a roll of old cutout from a newspaper. Sure one trained to spy and not only kill naturally had a nosy bone in them. What the assassin by training wasn't expecting was a whole page worth of mysterious jargon that obviously had to do with a man from around five years earlier and looked suspiciously like his buddy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Well, he could never put any blame for simple curiousity that legends told killed some cat. As if he ever cared for such sentiments. However Clint knew there was something he could poke about. Medical stuff was not his forte but over the years of various career patches and needs to be done he had a general understanding of certain fields he just had to cover. Line of job always required levels of education and simple field medical was not something to wipe under the rug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Barton just knew he's seen the vials before and the labels spelled something familiar to some memory buried deeper than Fury's secrets that were covered with more secrets. Yet he memorized it all and just crawled away in the darkness, invisible and shadowed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Nights was time of the day he felt pretty comfortable for jobs from afar. And he'd noticed Cade was blended in so well half the time nobody even knew he was close. Of course assassination came pretty easy to both of them but spying somehow always was something Natasha had been excellent at. But what Cade was just as splendid at was retrieval, sneaking and generally just getting things without a need for extra confrontation. And SHIELD kinda loved him for that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Unless they had to see the dark side. The truly dark one./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Trembling so hard, let it ricochet/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Trying to keep composure while the ground shakes, earthquake/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hanging onto every word that you say, you say/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Rushing on the edge of something beautiful/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Clint rarely let his dark side out but it was there for infiltration and spying and generally showing the marks who the truly bad one was. It was one thing Natasha also kept for occasions. But Cade was different. He just was the bad guy. Working for many things and mostly the darkest and for the weirdest moment in his life Clint realized everyone feared the man with invisible demons, even Coulson, even Director Fury himself. Even Natasha never risked to stay long in one room with Foster. And that there was what spoke volumes of how dangerous he seemed to people around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Well, except Clint Barton the Incredible Hawkeye and marksman of his time. For some specifically weird reason the archer only felt deep curiousity and some sort of longing towards the darker man of soul. And that was possibly a thing that made Nat to laugh about him whenever they had a moment. Yes they still worked together and since his generous act of preserving her life they just clicked together as their collective job made them close as siblings and now Clint felt he sorta wanted to extend his family for a bit. And why not if the guy never aimed any bullets at him and even had been seen with a smirk on his lips. Not that he ever looked anywhere near overcheered blabberball that Thor was or that annoyingly sarcastic joke machine Tony kept being. Maybe some people was never supposed to be judged like books from their cover, however the few Clint knew outside his tiny circle were exactly that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"So when times happened Clint actually got to see that underneath the constant mask of dark soul and danger Cade was a decent guy with sparky sense of humor and sarcasm matching Natasha and somewhat lame understanding of popculture references. Which wasn't as bad as everyone expected./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"But quest wasn't done yet. He used his intricate skills of spy and waited patiently for the man to unveil his secrets. He never found any more of the clues in vents and simply digging through the other man's bags wasn't a fair game at this point no matter how curious Clint was. He simply kept to his knowledge and waited out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It happened two years into Foster's time in SHIELD./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"One mission that somebody dared to shoot to hell by not checking another layer of data led to both men being trapped and caught. They fought of course and they got injured but eventually using some pretty intricate way of appearing invisible next to him Cade had pulled of one impossible stunt. If only Clint had any decent way of even comprehending what exactly he'd seen going on. Because how a person that was standing next to you suddenly be at least in two more places let alone appearing as shadows in the corners was extremely beyond Barton's brain capacity especially while sporting a hole in his side and almost torn off arm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Set it off, scream it out .../strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Next time happened after they had gotten sent to Russia almost another year later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Some psychopath scientist had gone whacko with some stolen SHIELD equipment and was basically manufacturing even more weapons by birthing those with what he'd slipped out of HYDRA base. And from the looks it could never end well for any side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"And there Clint while stayed outside watching perimeter became a witness something truly supernatural. Guy he once before had seen doing something did something again. And from the looks of it that might've been impressive for certain people./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"And that was way before supernatural became his daily life. Before Norse Gods and aliens in New York. Before he found his destiny chosen for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"And all Cade had done was whispered to a shadow.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I see you talking/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"But I'm hearing nothing/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You got me out here in the dark/strong/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" align="center"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 26.46px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Tip of your tongue don't know why you still holding back.../strong/span/p  
/div 


End file.
